Boys!
by Linneagb
Summary: Birthday present for LocalXmusicXjellybeanX. Just an adorable one- shot filled with man- flu, mother hen and *sigh* boys being boys!


**So. This is the birthday present for LocalXmusicXjellybeanX. Happy birthday my friend : )**

**The cover is a picture of Damian McGinty AKA Rory Flanagan. And a picture of a leprechaun. Done with different apps on my phone. Then it's put text on it with another app and it says "boys!" and "Happy birthday LocalXmusicXjellybeanX" **

**So to anyone who is reading this- I only know like one or two words typical for Irish, please do respect the fact that English isn't my first language and then I'm going to make mistakes thank you.**

I sneezed and pulled out yet another tissue out of my jeans- pocket. I closed my locker, threw my rucksack over one shoulder and then walked away while I wiped my nose with the tissue and threw it in a trash can in the hallway. "Just glee club left." I thought to myself. "Just glee club left then only relaxing for the whole weekend."

What I tried with telling myself actually wasn't the whole truth. Yes I did have a three- day long weekend because of some planning- day the teacher's had. Yes I was going to relax, but it would also be my birthday on Sunday. Even though I highly doubted anyone knew and that anyone would care- the Pearce's were going out of town from Friday morning to late Sunday night so- well, I'd just be stuck in the blocks of Lima's quarters for my birthday. Hurray… not! However, I guessed I was gonna video- chat with my family all day long or something, joke with my brother and my dad, explain my love to them a thousand times- which would never be enough anyway. Then watch our dog lick the computer- screen of theirs as if it actually was me she was licking.

Most people probably wouldn't call the Pearce's wealthy or rich in any way. However- they did have a lot more money than what my family had. That was why I had secretly wished for the fact that maybe- just maybe they'd maybe lend my family some money to my family for my mum to come here by Christmas. Of course, I'd never be asking for something like that but I had just been hoping so badly for it. But of course not- I knew it was too much to ask for, and I had told myself all along not to hope- but it was hard not to hope for the fact that maybe, just maybe one of the Pearce's could guess what I wanted for Christmas more than anything else, so of course I had been disappointed.

Now was end of March, my birthday was coming up and even though I had been able to let go of my Christmas wish that never happened. I had really wanted my family- or at least my mum to be here for my birthday. Though of course it wouldn't happen, they couldn't afford it and even if they did mum and dad had to be home for work.

I walked into the choir room. It was empty, it was almost an hour until the rehearsal would start so I was early. I sat down on one of the chairs in the lower row. I looked around, the doors were closed so it was quiet in here. So quiet. My eyelids were closing and it was getting harder and harder to keep them open now when I was sitting down. Awake, I needed to stay awake. I could sleep as soon as I came home. Now I needed to keep awake… needed to keep…

"Just five minutes." I mumbled more to myself than to anybody else right before my eyelids closed and I laid down over the chairs in row. I could sleep for five minutes, it was yet forty five minutes until glee began so I'd have the time- and that was the last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

"Hey dude, wake up!" I slowly started waking up when someone talked to me and shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes but at first everything was blurry. I lifted my hand and slowly sat up while rubbing my eyes. Finn Hudson stood in front of me, he was the one that had woken me up, Rachel stood right behind him.

"Mhm" I stretched my arms and my back, then let go and rolled my head backwards and to the sides. After that I finally took the time to look at my watch. 3:57 That would mean I had been sleeping for more than half an hour- and I was only going to sleep for five minutes.

"We're meeting the others in the auditorium." Finn told me. "We just went in here when we saw you were sleeping." I nodded, thanked Finn and pushed myself up to standing. For a moment everything was spinning. I swayed and tried to reach for something to hold on to not to fall, and then felt Finn's hands grab my arms.

"Whoa dude." He said while I was trying to steady myself again and make the room stop spinning. "You don't look good." I let go of Finn's shirt again and then shook my head- carefully not to bring back the dizziness.

"I'm grand." I tried my best to get my voice to sound steady. Then I let go of Finn and slowly walked after him to the auditorium. I sat down on the floor in the circle of the New Directions- members with the others. Today was about going through more songs, see which ones we were going to do for regionals for our best chance to take it home. Of course Rachel was the one that could be heard the most and her voice made my head throb worse than ever.

But of course, no one really did give a damn about what I would have to say so I just sat leaning against one of the wheels of Artie's chair and half- slept through the whole thing. Only moving a muscle to change position or run a hand through my hair- soaking with sweat. I couldn't guess why I was so sweaty by only sitting down- of course I knew the answer of why but I couldn't get ill- not now. Please not now there was too much going on for me to have the time to be ill.

Finally the rehearsal ended and I pushed myself up to standing up again and walked out of the auditorium and through McKinley's hallways. Sam caught up with me and he walked beside me talking about some movie about a guy who made a time machine and then got stuck in Ireland in the nineteen forties. I would have been listening to him, trying to catch what movie it was and then watch it. But I was too tired to actually take in what he was telling me.

"Hey dude." Sam said at last. "You do not look well! Are you even listening to me?" I woke up from my thoughts and shook my head, but when I tried to answer him I was immediately cut off by a couching fit. Sam clapped my back and of course with me being so tired and weak in the legs it was so hard it almost made me fall forward right into a trash can that of course stood right in front of me.

I probably had fallen right into that trash can if Sam hadn't reacted fast and grabbed the hood and back of my shirt when I stumbled and held me back. "Whoa dude." Sam exclaimed. "Maybe… maybe you should go home." I lifted my hand and stroke sweat away from my forehead with my sleeve and then stood up fully again.

"'m alright." I mumbled. Then put my whole weight on my own two feet and continued walking. Every step was slow and I had to concentrate on keeping on moving so I hoped that Sam wouldn't realize this. Then I heard running footsteps behind me and Brittany caught up with me.

"My dad wanted me to tell you he'll come and get me at Kimberley at school at five. That is in ten minutes. He said the times that we'll be gone has changed for a while, we'll leave directly now and then not come home until early Sunday Morning." I nodded- well at least that meant I wouldn't be alone on my birthday.

"So goodbye Irish." Brittany waved when she and Santana half- ran down the hallway and towards the door, I walked towards my locker, Sam had left with Kurt and Finn to go to the Hudson- Hummel house where he was staying, so well, I was alone. It was not like they had just left though- they had asked me to come with them but I waved it off with the fact that I had homework to do.

I watched Finn and Sam stand and wait for Kurt and Blaine to say goodbye to each other already in the parking lot. Just threw an eye towards them and then turned around. I walked down the street to the Pearce's. It wasn't long and usually didn't take more than ten, fifteen minutes to get home from McKinley however today it must have taken at least half an hour and when I finally stumbled over the threshold into the empty house, I just stumbled inside, fell into the sofa with both coat, shoes and beanie still on, and with my hand resting on the backpack I had dropped next to the sofa and one leg still hanging over the edge I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the first thing I knew was that my breathing was wheezing by the phlegm in my throat, then I realized I was soaking with sweat, that my nose was stuffed and that I laid on my back on the floor with my backpack as a pillow. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, coughs wrenching my whole body with every breath.

I leaned against the sofa to push myself up to stand and then slowly stumbled into the bathroom. The clock read 11:47, I had been home at about five, twenty five and fallen asleep straight away. I sat down on the toilet lid- too tired to keep standing and counted on my fingers, that would mean I had been sleeping for over six- almost six and a half hours. How could I still be tired?

I probably would have fallen asleep on the toilet if I hadn't pulled myself up and got out my box in the shelf. Every member of the family have one, a big plastic box put in a row on a bench in the bathroom. Brittany's was pink, Kimberley- Brittany's ten year old little sister's was blue. Brittany and Kimberley's dad's- Josh's was grey, and the mum's- Debbie's was red. Mine is of course green since when I first came here Brittany thought I was a leprechaun.

Each box held stuff like a pyjamas, a towel, toothbrush, toothpaste and that kind of stuff. It's so if one of us forgot one of those things before going into the bathroom, we wouldn't have to go out and upstairs again to get it. Now I was very glad for it because it meant that I wouldn't have to go upstairs to get a pyjamas.

I pulled my clothes off and I had to admit it was pretty good to get off the sweaty jeans and shirt, and switched it to a big T- shirt and an old pair of shorts. Then I did what I had to do for the evening and went back to lay down in the sofa again.

I had always been one of those that- if I would have fallen asleep during day- time. I would never get to sleep at night, but even though I'd slept through the whole evening I fell asleep almost right away as I pulled a blanket over myself and laid my head down on the pillow. Still happily not knowing what I would be waking up to the next morning.

My own coughing woke me up the next morning, once again I laid on the floor, without a pillow and with the blanket kicked down to my feet. I tried taking a deep breath in but was cut off by another coughing fit and while coughing I slowly started pushing myself up to sit and then stand up enough to sit down in the sofa again.

I leaned against the bench by the head of the sofas, a piece of furniture with cupboards, drawers and a bunch of flowers and old photos. Right now it could also be used as a pillow, as I laid my hand on the corner and rested my forehead against the back of it. My hands would usually be quite cold so my forehead would always feel warm, though now it did feel a lot warmer- and even though I didn't want to admit it. I just had to admit I had caught something.

I carefully drew another deep breath and actually succeeded without another coughing fit. My head was throbbing, my throat burning and my nose was so stuffed I had to breathe with my mouth open. Even with my mouth open it got hard with my windpipes wheezing and phlegm blocking- but at least it was possible at all.

I leaned back against the cushions of the sofa and glanced towards the clock- 8:53. Normally when I didn't have school during the day I would sleep until at least noon. So- obviously wouldn't become the case today.

I leaned my head backwards and closed my eyes, I didn't know what else to do and yet didn't have the energy to stand up and get anything, so I just laid there and thought about everything that I either wanted or needed. Nose- spray, tissues, cough syrup, aspirin, soup… water. My mouth was dry like the Sahara desert so right now water seemed like the most needed.

I slowly started pushing myself out of the sofa, walked over the floor towards the bathroom- one step at the time as my legs felt heavy like concrete and I had to give it my all not to just collapse and fall asleep on the floor.

I made it into the bathroom, leaned against the sink and looked myself in the mirror. I was pale with dark circles around my eyes. My dark- brown hair laid flat with sweat around my head, and there was a tired, miserable glance in my eyes that just screamed that I looked at least as bad as I felt. I leaned over and washed my face with cold water, but it didn't wash off and it sure did not make me wake up anymore.

When I had walked out in the kitchen I walked up to a cupboard, got a glass out of it and filled it with water. Every sip I swallowed made my throat burn even more but at least when I had been drinking it my mouth didn't feel as dry anymore. I thought a few seconds about going to the nearest supermarket and see if I could find some soup when I realized I couldn't find any in the cupboards. But I just shook the thought off. It was snowing sleet and I was not going outside in that.

I slowly walked back to the sofa, laid down- hoping that if I would fall asleep I wouldn't end up on the floor- again! I slumped back against the cushions and without me really knowing how it happened with my throbbing headache- I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew my eyes flew open and I desperately drew for my breath. It was cut off yet again by loud coughing fits and I pushed myself up into sitting position and leaned against the back of the sofa. When I finally had started to get a hang of breathing again there was a knock on the door, _oh dear God no! Please don't make me stand up and walk. _

I slowly half pulled half pushed myself out of the sofa and up in standing position and made my way out in the hallway and opened the door to see Finn Hudson and Sam Evans standing there. The room was spinning and then suddenly everything went black.

**Carole POV **

Finn and Sam were out of the house- they were helping the Pearce's with getting Rory out of the Pearce- house until Sunday. I didn't really get why they'd have to do it so soon though- Rory wouldn't have to be out of that house until early Sunday morning, but Finn had given me an explanation that sounded something like "If we take him away from the house on Saturday night Rory's gonna know he'll have to be out of the house for a surprise, but if we do it now, he won't know."

I didn't think the boys would be back to the house until late afternoon so that was why I was surprised when I from upstairs heard the door open and then Finn's voice echoing through the house. "MUM, YOU NEED TO COME RORY'S ILL." I let go of the clothes I was folding to put in the closet and rushed down the stairs.

Rory really did look ill, he hung on the other two boys with each arm around their shoulders, with breathing through his mouth his lungs wheezed with every breath and his dark- brown hair laid flat against his head with sweat.

"Mum" Finn began. "He fainted when we came in, he just stood there and… then he fell." I rushed over to the teenagers laying a hand on the Irish boy's forehead.

"Oh sweetheart you're burning up." Just as I said it Rory tried to say something but was cut off by a coughing fit. I told the other two boys to go and let Rory sit on Kurt's bed- Kurt was staying at Blaine's from this morning to Sunday night so if I just changed the sheets before Kurt came back it would be fine.

When I came upstairs with a thermometer Rory sat on the bed leaning against Sam who sat next to him. I waved to show Sam to stand up and then sat down next to Rory myself, he leaned towards me- as if too tired to rely on himself while I placed the thermometer under his tongue and then sat and stroke his hair while it was getting ready.

"102.8" I exclaimed when it had beeped, brushed my fingers through his hair again, feeling the unusual heat radiating from his forehead. Rory lifted his head from my shoulder, then started pushing himself into standing up and reached for his coat that Sam had laid over a chair in the room.

"I'll go back to the Pearce's… I don't want to both… bother." He mumbled, I gently pressed him down to sit again and told him he weren't going anywhere and that he'd never bother. Then I asked him a few questions to check the basic stuff. How long had it been since he had eaten or drank last? Did he have a headache? Did he feel nauseas? Did he have asthma or migraines or anything else that might show up with the sickness? Rory mumbled his answers as if he was too weak to fully open his mouth, and when he could- he'd just shake his head or nod.

I felt for his pulse and breathing, both of them quite high but with the temperature that was only normal and it wasn't high enough to worry me- the fainting was probably just low blood-pressure- and that I already knew was harmless. At last I got a hoodie of Finn's room and helped Rory pull it on, when I told him he could lay down he looked to me with the most thankful eyes anyone could ever imagine, and then I pulled a thin blanket and walking out of the room I turned the heat down.

"How is he?" Burt, Finn and Sam sat around the kitchen table. I just smiled at them and told them what I had gotten to know while speaking to Rory. Then I sent away Finn and Sam with a grocery list and a bit of money.

I asked Rory about his mum's phone- number. I got it and then walked downstairs, then called who I had learned was named Aoife **(A/N: Pronounced Ee-Fah)** Flanagan, and even though I knew the name, and was prepared for the accent and therefore listened closely, I had to ask her to repeat herself and speak slowly. And then at last I understood what she was saying.

"Listen," I said. "My name is Carole Hudson, you might have heard of my son he's a friend of Rory's- Finn. And I'm calling because my son and his friend brought Rory here- he's ill… I was wondering if there's anything I should know about Rory's… habits when he's ill." I heard a slight chuckle in the other end.

"When Rory gets ill he'll at first- get really, really ill. And… I'd probably say that that is the point he is at now because he hadn't called me yet…" She laughed again. "Man- flu you know! Boys!" I smiled, yep- I definitely knew all kinds of man- flu.

"Yeah…" I shook my head. "Boys!"

**Rory POV **

_A person was running in front of me in a dark forest, first it was my mum, then it's my brother Seamus, then my sister Niamh _**(it's pronounced kind of like Nee-Uvv or something like that) **_then it's my dad, and then back to my mum. Her dark brown wavy hair was bouncing towards her shoulders _and her laughter echoing in a tone that made shivers go down my spine.

_I kept on running after her, stumbling on roots and stones on the trail and then stumbled and I was thrown onto the ground, where I then on my stomach without being able to move, then mum was suddenly stroking my hair. _

"_Rory? Sweetheart?" But her voice didn't sound like it usually do, I looked up but mum wasn't there, so I did just lay my face down towards the ground again, I could still feel her hand stroking my hair, she was still talking to me- but it still didn't sound like her- yet I knew it was her. _

_My chest laid towards the ground and it was making it hard to breathe. I tried to move around but I couldn't move a muscle, it was still hard to breathe. _

"Rory?" Carole Hudson's motherly tone reached me. "Rory can you open your eyes for me? Sch, it's okay it's just a dream." My eyes shot open, I tried to inhale but it felt like there was an elephant sitting on my chest. Mrs. Hudson spoke softly to me while she helped me to sit up and then handed me a glass of water. Drinking made my throat burn but it did make it easier to breathe and then I put the glass on the bedside table.

"Do you want me about that dream?" Mrs. Hudson asked, I shrugged. There wasn't much to tell actually, it wasn't especially scary or anything, yet it had made me feel so lonely- so empty. Mrs. Hudson patted my knee, then took the glass and walked out of the room, when the door was closed I pulled up my knees and rested my forehead against one of the knees.

"Mum." I whispered to myself, hugged my knees and tried to imagine I was hugging her. But it just made me feel more miserable knowing that it wasn't. That it was just my legs and not my mum, I laid down again, let the pillow suppress the sound of my sobs.

What was this? Crying for mum. I was turning 17 this weekend not seven. Yet I couldn't really get myself to stop, I just missed her so much. I felt ungrateful when I wished that mum would be here, to hold me and… well, hold her hand towards my forehead every fifth minute to feel if my fever was going up or down, stroke my back and feed me cough syrup and aspirin and fuss over me like she always did when I was ill. I just wanted her to be here. I did so badly.

"Oh sweetheart," I heard Mrs. Hudson's voice and then I heard steps and felt the mattress lower when she sat down by me. Then I felt her hand on my back as she started stroking it. I'd have to admit I didn't know what made me do it, But I turned around sat up and leaned against her, she wasn't mum but it did feel good when she wrapped her arms around me and continued stroking my back.

"Sch, sch, sch, sch." She comforted. "It's okay." After a while of sitting with me like that I was afraid Mrs. Hudson would go tired of holding me and sick and tired of just sit there, but if she was- she wasn't letting me know, as she just continued holding me and talk to me in a low, comforting voice.

At last, I didn't know after how long of crying there didn't seem to be any more tears to cry, no more sobs or snivels- well of course, the cold was making me have to keep sniveling anyways but at least it wasn't from crying anymore. I moved myself out of her lap and leaned against the wall, mumbling an apology- I didn't even know for what.

**Carole POV **

I held Rory all the while when he was crying. Stroke his back, shushed comforting and then started humming slightly. Kurt had told me that in Rory's audition for New Directions he did take care of yourself- I knew the song so that was what I started humming on. Rory slowly started calming down, then pulled away and mumbled something about being sorry.

"There's nothing to be sorry for sweetheart," I patted his knee and reached for a box of tissues on Kurt's bedside table, getting one out and handing it to Rory, my leg ad gone numb from sitting in the same position for too long, so I started moving it minimally back and forth to get the feeling back. "Is there anything you need?" Rory shook his head, and I could almost see the very last of Rory's energy run off him.

He leaned heavier and heavier against the wall before falling back towards the bed and almost right away started to snore. I stood up, picked up the blanket and spread it over him. Before leaving the room I stopped in the door and turned around to watch he teenage boy sleep, for a moment he reminded me of a little child sleeping with one of his hands tucked in between his head and the pillow and the light snores filling the room.

I called Aoife again, there was a few other questions I had to ask but I hadn't had the time to the first time I spoke to her. "Ever since he was little he would refuse to eat, and then it doesn't really matter if it's just a cold or the stomach flu. I know it's a lot to ask for but if he refuses to eat sometimes only will eat if someone feeds him like a child." I smiled, yep- I knew that, that was Finn too, though I had a feeling he would just pretend not wanting to eat so I'd feed him.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I leaned back against the kitchen bench while speaking to Aoife Flanagan. I hung up just as Finn and Sam came through the door with bags from the grocery store.

The hours passed by and by dinner time I started realizing what Aoife had meant with Rory not eating. Rory came down to the kitchen table, then just sat there and stared at the soup, at last, when I brought up that Aoife suggested feeding him, he just looked to me as if I had gone mad, and then picked up the spoon and started eating. I started doing the dishes along with Burt and I could see Rory had to force it down, giving up after not even half the bowl, well- at least it was better than nothing.

Half an hour later when I went to check on him, he was sleeping tightly, which he then did through the rest of the afternoon, the evening, and was still doing so when I went to bed. He slept also the next morning when I woke up and it wasn't until late in the forenoon, he made a sound.

I walked past Kurt's bedroom to get to Sam's and tell him it was lunch when I heard Rory speaking, I quickly told Sam it was lunch and then knocked the door to Kurt's room, there wasn't an answer so I opened the door and found Rory sitting up on the bed, swaying back and forth mumbling to himself- definitely delirious.

He didn't seem to notice me as I walked over the floor and sat down by him. In fact he didn't even look at me before I had put my hand towards his forehead to feel that his temperature had definitely gone up.

"This room is very white!" Rory said with a distant voice. "I invited my friend Owen the leprechaun to add a bit of color." Rory silent for a while, with a smile on his face he then started looking around. "He's painted the room now." With sparkling eyes Rory looked around, I didn't really know what else to do so I walked downstairs and quickly dialed the number to Aoife again.

"Try giving him Aspirin- that usually helps when it makes the fever go down a bit. Rory's had the same habits when he's ill since he was little, first he gets a cold, then he gets a temperature and then the cold goes even worse, then he sleeps, then the fever goes up so he gets delirious, and then he just sleeps off the rest." I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder and searched through the bathroom cupboard for an aspirin, poured out two of the pills in my hand and then hung up.

Rory still sat up in bed when I came upstairs again, giggling he was mumbling about "no, no color on me. I don't need coloring." And "I'm not a coloring book." I gave him the pills and the water, he wouldn't take them- then I told him they were magical and would make the leprechaun stop coloring him- then finally he took them and it was just for me to tuck him in.

"No I'm not a leprechaun Owen." I chuckled and shook my head. "No… but my brother Seamus is… he dresses in green all the time and…. What more is there leprechauns do? Okay, yeah I forgot about that." I heard Rory continuing speaking to himself and giggling like a little girl when I walked out the room and down in the living room- all until he fell asleep again about half an hour later.

It wasn't long until I realized Aoife sure had been knowing what she talked about when she said Rory would sleep off the rest, Rory fell asleep, slept through the whole afternoon, evening, night and at Sunday morning- if it wasn't time for his birthday surprise- he probably would have slept through yet another day.

The Pearce's and the Flanagan's had landed in Lima early Sunday morning and gone straight home to the Pearce's. I talked to them a couple of hours later- when they all had gotten a couple of hours of sleep.

"No wouldn't it be better for Rory if you came over here?" I tried to convince he Pearce's- already having Aoife and Conor with my opinion. "I don't want to move him, that would make us have to wake him up and he needs all sleep he could get."

At last I, Aoife and Conor had talked the Pearce's into coming here, but then they changed their mind, they told me only the rest of the Flanagan's would come over so they would get some time alone with their soon- and there wasn't much I could say to disagree.

At about noon, there was a knock on the door. I walked to open it and stepped away from the door so the Flanagan's could get in while Conor explained to me the Pearce's would let them have this day with their son and brother and then celebrate his birthday next week.

For some reason I had imagined Rory being an only child all since Finn told me about him- even when Rory had been delirious and speaking about his brother the leprechaun turned out I was wrong, except for Aoife and Conor there was Niamh- Rory's little sister at six, a little girl with a big birthday- present for Rory in her arms. And Seamus- brother at four, with- like Rory said green clothes- and for some reason a Christmas bell around his neck. And then Bliss- an Irish soft coated wheaten terrier. I led them up the stairs and to Kurt's room, where I couldn't really help myself to stand in the door and watch while Aoife was the first one to walk over and sit down by her oldest son.

"Rory." She said softly and shook his shoulder. "RoRo" I smiled at the nickname, but it took her a few more tries before Rory groaned and his eyes fluttered open. And then he didn't move. He didn't speak either he just stared up at his mother before he shot up and embraced her.

They kept on speaking to each other but there were too much at once- and too much accent for me to understand more than a few words, most what I understood came from the love you could almost feel in the air, so I quietly closed the door and walked down the stairs.

With all the flying the family hadn't gotten much sleep tonight, and Rory still had a temperature- maybe that was why- when I walked upstairs to ask if they needed something, I found them all sleeping, so I silently closed the door and walked downstairs again.

"Hello I'm home" Kurt came through the door at dinner time. I hurried to meet him in the door before he was on his way upstairs. He just stood and unbuttoned his coat when I came out. "I'm just going to go upstairs and then I'll come down and eat with you okay." I held a hand up to stop Kurt and then led him upstairs telling him to be as quiet as possible.

I slowly opened the door to Kurt's room and showed him why he couldn't be in here right now. Kurt smiled and his eyes seemed to soften when he saw the Flanagan's spread around the room. Aoife in his bed with her arms wrapped around her oldest child, Conor sat in the chair with Niamh curled up on his lap, and Seamus on the floor with his arms around Bliss. All six of them- even the dog sleeping tightly.

"Isn't that sweet?" Kurt whispered and with teary eyes he nodded towards Aoife and Rory. "Do you think there is anything more beautiful, sweeter or more pure than a mother's love?" I laid a hand on Kurt's back and led him out of the room and down the stairs, by the stairs we had put up loads of pictures of our family- including my Chris and Elizabeth. Kurt stopped for a moment and I could spot a tear rolling down Kurt's cheek even though he was smiling slightly. I lifted my hand and stroke his back while almost whispering my answer for his question into his ear.

"I don't believe that about a mother's love- I know that is a mother's love. And you know what's so great about it- it's so strong that even when you can't see her- she'll always be there." I was meaning to say more but was cut off by Finn's shout echoing through the house- and boy, well… couldn't I leave those boys alone for one minute?

"MUUUUUM" Finn came around the corner. He had his hands towards his cheeks, his arms pressed to his side and sticky tape wrapped around his arms God knows how many laps around his upper body. I sighed and tried to find an end of the tape so I could wrap it off.

"Finn!" I shook my head, wow did this tape even have an end? There it was, I walked down the stairs holding onto it, and then grabbed Finn's shoulder and pushed him to make him spin around so the tape would loosen from his shirt.

Sam and Burt stood in the door, Burt doing his best not to laugh, and Sam leaning against his shoulder laughing so he couldn't breathe. I joke- threatened him with the fact that when it was deciding if he could live here or not- it was mostly up to me.

"Don't you even try. You love me way too much to do that." Finn was getting dizzy from spinning around so he sat down on the side of the couch when I had helped him get all the tape off. Sam was still laughing- and he was right-though I didn't really know about Finn.

"Oh just wait." Finn stood up, swayed a bit and then started chasing after his blonde friend into the kitchen, where we heard them laughing and running around. Then crashing when they accidently hit something. I, Burt and Kurt just looked to each other, and almost all three at once we sighed the exact same words.

"Boys!"

**Seriously adorable! Well, happy birthday again LocalXmusicXjellybeanX and I hope you liked this. I know… I have written loads of sickfics, and most of them with Carole but… it was kind of the only idea I came up with. **


End file.
